


Truth and Trust Go Hand in Hand 真相與信任並肩而行

by kakakc



Series: Diamond Absolutes 短篇小說合集 [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, based on BvS Ultimate Edition, mention of Suicide Squad's easter egg, somewhere between Suicide Squad and Justice League
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Diana步入蝙蝠洞時，剛好Bruce正在洗澡。





	Truth and Trust Go Hand in Hand 真相與信任並肩而行

Diana步入蝙蝠洞時他正在洗澡──事後Bruce不得不懷疑這樣巧合的時機是Alfred故意製造的。

一聽見腳步聲他已經反射性地關上了水源，但來不及抓起毛巾。

打開玻璃門時蒸氣一湧而出，他眨了眨眼剛好迎上一隻女性的手在擺動，白霧伴隨著腕間搖晃的金色手鐲被扇開，一襲藍色套裝穿戴整齊的Diana站在那裡。

當下他不知道該感到尷尬的人是誰，似乎應該是他。

 

「一百年前的話，我也許會驚訝。」她似乎能夠讀到他的想法一般嘴角輕揚，看了看四周後拿起他正需要的毛巾遞給他：「你並不是我見過的第一個男人。或裸體。」

「當然。」他接過後迅速將之圍於腰間：「顯然我所有的預設都不適用於妳的身上。」

她聳了聳肩，視線反而在他踏出浴室後追隨著他赤裸的背一直落到腳踝。

 

他的步伐有些歪斜，仔細看的話會發現消退了不少的紅腫。他的背後傳來她善意的提醒：

「你們如此容易受傷，卻總是把自己弄得傷痕纍纍，你會讓愛你的人擔心。」

「那妳放心好了，這樣的人已經所剩無幾。」

他只是揮了揮手，然後繼續往蝙蝠洞一角的更衣室走去，頭也不回的答。

Diana不什贊同，但當她隨著對方的步伐經過樓梯旁那玻璃展示著的服裝時，她頓了一頓，決定選擇尊重對方的意願而將話題擱下。

 

Bruce鑽進了隔間，Diana則坐下於主控台前，邊鍵入密碼邊喊話：

「我一會約了Lois。她說她也許可以幫忙我們找到錄影裡那位進行人體實驗的科學家。」她打開了之前的超人類檔案：「她認識一位在S.T.A.R.實驗室工作的鑑證人員。」同時她在另一個螢幕裡開啟了資料庫，輸入一個名字：Janet Klyburn，並按下了背景搜尋。

並非她不相信Lois，但Diana覺得在見面前有必要先做一下功課，這一點也算是她從Bruce身上學到的，更別說他有的是她之前單獨一人行動時所沒有的資源和科技設備。

她所需要的訊息很快便以一個個視窗的形式出現於螢幕上，從駕駛執照到畢業証書以至入職紀錄。那是一個金色及肩短髮的年輕女子，看上去和Barry的年紀沒差多少；職員証上的她架著黑框眼鏡，襯托著她鮮艷的紅唇。

 

當Bruce探出頭來時他已經穿好了襯衫和長褲，手裡拿著黑色的領帶示意：

「詳情晚點通知我。今晚有約，抱歉無法當妳的男伴。」

「這本來就是個女士之夜，我們約在大都會的一間酒吧。」Diana一臉『並沒有你的份』的理所當然，看了一下他正式的穿著然後問：「Alfred說你正準備和某些人接觸……Luthor的檔案並不足夠嗎？」她指了指螢幕上那幾個他們大概看了不下千次的錄像和照片。

「很足夠。」Bruce邊打著領結邊回答：「但既然我也能拿到手的話，大概還有不少感興趣的人士。」他有所保留，沒指出Lex Luthor當初幾乎是想要他們找到那些檔案的。而他想要分享的對象絕對不止他們。

他頓了一頓，把領結穩固在衣領下然後補充：「某些官方機構，我需要親自確認一下他們所知多少，確保我們接下來的行動安全。」

「……在一個週末的晚上和政府官員會面？」

「嚴格來說，她連台面上的代表也算不上。」

他露出一個嘲諷的笑容，顯然因為想到接下來要面對的人物可是『The Wall』的Amanda Waller──比起整個參議院和白宮幕僚加起來都還要難纏的女人。她肯定會提出一些要求，他邊整理著袖口邊想，希望自己手邊有足夠的籌碼可以換取他想要的資料。還有最近在Midway City所發生的『 _恐怖襲擊_ 』……那個女人大概會比他更為焦急，而他可以加以利用。

Bruce轉過頭來抓起Alfred一早替他準備好擱在桌上的袖扣和銀色領帶夾，剛好迎上Diana輕鎖的眉頭。

他頓下了動作，不自覺地猶如倒影一般同樣皺起了眉頭，不同於Alfred尖銳卻開門見山的挖苦，他到現在還無法完全習慣她這種近乎無聲的、審視一般批判著他的手法的眼神，讓他有種像被抓到在做錯事的小孩一般的錯覺。

「正式或非正式的。她給我一點甜頭，我給她所謂的支持，互助互利、互相監視，看妳從哪一個角度來看。」

他發現自己不多不少地在解釋。

「看來你總是和危險亦步亦趨。我還記得你提過你從前認識的女人不是利用你就是背叛你。」

「而妳不是她們。」

「當然不是。」Diana抱起了手：「我和你並肩作戰過，所以你可以再相信我們多一點。」

Bruce因為她語句中的複數而挑了挑眉。

「Barry上星期跑來找我──字面上的。」她隨即聽到Bruce唸著『Allen』而她忽略了他：「他說想請我喝一杯咖啡，順便談一談關於 _蝙蝠俠_ 。」

「我已經送了那小子一枚蝙蝠鏢，他該不會是想要簽名吧。」他忍不住喃喃的說。

她不禁笑了：「放心，那場下午茶完結之時他已經把對你的興趣全轉移到我身上了。」

「那妳可要小心了，我想妳並不想要一個可以繞著地球跑幾圈也沒問題的愛慕者。」

「他很可愛。」她聳了聳肩，顯得毫不介意。

Bruce想他大概永遠不會理解女人的想法。穿起外套，將領子豎起時剛好視線落在她打開了的超人類檔案，然後像是想起什麼的說：

「……接下來我會離開一陣子，Alfred一直叫我休息一下，我在想海邊似乎是個不錯的選擇。」

他若有所指的說，而Diana隨著他的視線落在一樣的照片，定格在深海裡的人影，她有所明暸，不假思索的點了點頭：

「你的城市就交給我好了。」

Bruce沒有點頭回應，也沒有顯得很情願的樣子。

「你還記得你自己發給我的電郵標題上說男孩也會分享的對吧？」Diana提醒他。

「這並不完全相同──」

「還是一樣，就跟在公園裡不願意讓女孩子碰他的沙丘城堡的小男孩一樣。放心好了，Bruce，我可不會毀了它。」Diana該顯得煩躁，但她沒有，她只是坐直了身體，直視著他：「難道這不是你當初找我的原因嗎？我正在幫助你。」

她陳述事實猶如手裡握著真言套索一般。即使已經包裹在三件式西裝裡，Bruce卻覺得此刻穿得嚴嚴實實的他比剛剛還要赤裸。

甩開Diana本身的存在就無法用科學解釋。他曾借過她的武器來研究，她不怎樣在意，交換一般：第一次來到蝙蝠洞時她好奇地參觀著他的武器庫，一身鎧甲的她把她的劍和盾還有套索留在他的桌面上，讓他研究過夠。

兩個多小時後Bruce得到的結論只有：這些都是有著悠久歷史的古董，但除此之外沒有什麼特別，和放在博物館裡玻璃櫃中的珍品或掛在蘇丹臥室內的真跡並無多少差別。然而就在Diana取回她的東西之時，光如同流水一般自她掌心亮起伸延至繩索的兩端，彷彿她所觸碰過的物件皆被賜予生命。

魔法？能量？天曉得古希臘神衹該算是怎樣的存在？Bruce只覺得自己一直以來盲目得（非常諷刺的）跟一隻蝙蝠沒兩樣。

 

即使如此他發覺自己還是無法道謝，最後折衷於在離開前拋出最後一個反問：

「……這些都是Alfred叫妳下來對我說的嗎？」

「沒有，他只是叫我趕快下來也許會趕得上好風景，還有大概會找到還沒完全涼掉的紅茶和點心。他說你一定會浪費他的心思，而我告訴他我非常樂意幫忙。」

Diana爽快地合起了手，拿起一隻骨瓷茶杯輕嚐了一口。

Bruce這才發現那盤早在他去換洗前就被他遺忘已久的餐點和飲品快被消滅了一半，大概早在他更衣時她已經邊使用著 _他的_ 電腦邊在朵頤大嚼 _他的_ 食物。

「看得出妳很自在的樣子。」他心情復雜地作出結論。

「噢你放心好了，我會把這裡當成家一般。」

在神奇女俠的微笑下，連蝙蝠俠也得用近乎逃走的速度離開他的蝙蝠洞。

 

他大概永遠也無法習慣這個──真相和隨之而來、他無法輕易交出卻又一直得到的信任。他們皆沒有說破，因為他們同樣在學習中：他拼命找尋可以信賴的伙伴，而她重新回到人類的戰場。

他沒說出口的是，他慶幸至少兩人當中她有著比他一輩子更長的時間去觀察他、觀察人類；就像超人一般，相信他、相信人類。


End file.
